Moglings
by sylvanius
Summary: One-shot. Yuffie and Vincent are stuck together at the Gold Saucer,light and fluffy. Hints at Yuffentine.


** Just a little one-shot to get me into the writing mood. Very slight hints of Yuffentine if you squint.**

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

The most infuriating thing about the Golden Saucer was that Yuffie could never decide whether it was outrageous fun or the single most obnoxious place in existence. At the moment she was leaning towards the second of the two. The team has split up for some free time but under clouds oh so important leadership they had been told to stay in at least groups of two. She swore that at times it seemed less like an epic quest to save all life and more like a fieldtrip. However, considering her current company, clouds management skills were the least of her worries. Yuffie had ended up exploring with none other than Vincent Valentine.

Yuffie bit her lip and decided that this _w_as better than going with Cait Sith, at least there wouldn't be arguing, well, as long as she didn't provoke him. She wondered idly at the possibilities of purposefully provoking him before deciding that his claw looked a little too sharp to be taking any chances. Suddenly Vincent stopped causing Yuffie to run straight into his back and nearly fall over.

"Hey Vinnie, warn a girl will ya?" She said sourly, rubbing her head.

"My apologies" He said shortly, turning to her. "Where would you like to go? I assume that this place will be of much more amusement to you."

"Aw, Vinners, you big softy" She grinned up at him, noting with glee that he had noticeably winced at her new nickname for him. "I say we go play some games!" Vincent looked dubiously to their right where a large building from which a number of strange and increasingly loud noises were erupting.

"I believe we need a particular currency for that"

"You mean GP?" She grinned, holding up a handful of tokens. "I have some right here! Let's go" He looked down at her, disapproving.

"Yuffie, where did you get that?"

"Guy standing next to the battle square. You know the one with the really bad hair?" His look of disapproval deepened, this time with an edge of confusion added to it. "Aw come on, he deserved it! He kept look at my legs!" She pouted and Vincent looked as though he were about to say something before shaking his head and heading towards the game area. "Hey! Wait up! What were you going to say?" Yuffie shouted as she ran to catch up.

* * *

Two hours later Yuffie was left with half of her GP, a very sore arm from a particularly vindictive arm wrestling game and a Vincent that looked as though he were seriously considering shooting her. At the moment he was leaning against the wall as Yuffie played the Mog game for what must have been the twelfth time for the sole purpose of seeing the moglings.

"Aw, Vinniiiiieeeee, aren't they cute? Would you get me a mogling?" She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes as he merely glanced at her before sighing and sinking lower on the wall. "Vinnie! Come on, you would get me one right? 'Cause I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" She grinned up at him and he sighed as she did this every time she beat the game. Finally, seemingly giving up he turned to her.

"Sure" He said shortly and Yuffie grinned widely and threw her fist in the air, striking what she believed to be a very impressive ninja pose.

"Of course you would, I knew it! Come on, I want to go trade in my GP." She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the booth, glad that he wasn't resisting.

So far the night hadn't been nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Most of the time she found Vincent downright cold and condescending and she tending to avoid him more than anything, not that many of the others in the team were much better when it came to her. Really thought, she thought that she would have ended up sitting alone in the hotel within half an hour with nothing to kill the time. He had, however, been very nice about letting her do what she wished and she had to give him credit for putting up with her for as long as he had. She would admit that she had been purposely baiting him a few times.

"I'll tell you what Vincent" She said as she leaned over the prize counter " For taking me around tonight I'll get you a prize"

"There's no need to-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
"Nuh-uh, I insist and you know I always win." After a considerably long time she finally spotted the perfect prize. Trading in her GP she turned to Vincent with a large smile on her face. "You ready?" She asked, excitement clear in her voice as he looked at her. She presented him, with a flourish mind you, with a black mog doll with a red cape. "See Vinny-Vin? It's just like you!" He took the doll carefully and looked at carefully.

"Thanks" He paused, looking embarrassed. "Yuffie"

They stood there for a moment, Vincent unsure of what to do and Yuffie merely wanting to see how long he would hold on to the doll before becoming embarrassed about it. Finally Yuffie yawned and said they should be heading back to the Inn when Yuffie stopped her.

"I forgot, here, you said I should buy you one." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small sticker of a mogling and she squealed in response.

"Thank you Vinnie! It's so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"You took…a very long time choosing" He paused, holding up the stuffed mog. "This" He finished lamely.

"Well, thanks. I'll keep it with me all the time!" She grinned and peeled the sticker, smoothing it on to her armguard and holding it up to him so he could see, not that it got a reaction. Yuffie started to think that maybe Vincent wasn't as bad as she had thought.

* * *

Back at the Inn Yuffie and Vincent ran into Barret and Cid outside the room. The two men looked at the stuffed mog in Vincent's hands with poorly concealed mockery.

"Hey Valentine, what the fuck is that?" Cid said, cigarette dangling from his mouth. Yuffie was about to cut in and tell him it was form her when Vincent cut her off.

"It's nothing of importance" He said coldly, placing it behind his cloak and out of sight. "We should get some sleep" He swept into the room and the others followed him, Yuffie in the back.

As Yuffie changed for bed in the bathroom she seethed. Obviously she had been right about Vincent all along, if he was that embarrassed about spending any time with her then fine. She didn't need him anyway, or his stupid moglings. Well, she would keep the sticker but only because it was cute. She looked at herself in the mirror, glaring. Why did he have to be so cold? The conditions they were in were bad enough without any of the team making things worse. She sighed again and went back out into the main room as Barret took over the bathroom. She could already hear Cid snoring as she crawled into her bed. Failing to resist the urge she glanced over at Vincent and stopped at what she saw. Barely visible beneath the covers she could just see the top of a black mog doll sticking out from beneath Vincent's claw. She smiled slightly before rolling over and snuggling into the covers. Vincent Valentine definitely was not as bad as she thought.

* * *

**review please!**


End file.
